To asses a life
by HRHL2005
Summary: Veda Barrett knows only of her life at Hickford orphanage, she doesn't play or act like they others and knows she is different. Her life changes forever when she is offered a place at Hogwarts but things are not as she expects when she arrives. When she is hit with some sudden knowledge great deal is placed on her shoulders. Veda struggles to stay strong in mind and heart, will she
1. Chapter 1

It was a particularly chilly Saturday morning when "s _he"_ came.

I wake in my usual bed inside my smallish room, in the dank rectangular building I reside in. It is better than most rooms as it has a small square window looking out onto the street a small sign providing hope but also making me realise how out of place I truly am in this world. The window was too high to look out from the floor, so I climbed upon my bed to get a look at the morning hustle. The window had formed complex crystals of ice overnight, a pattern of rings and cracks that worked together, I would never fit into this mould. I place my sleeve over my hand and wipe away the frost, I observe people walking up the street in a fashion reflecting there need to get somewhere, somewhere where they have a place, a place for them. Nobody is loitering like me waiting for a place or even a sign of how to get to that place. My eyes lose focus and I see myself in the glass, black eyes protruding from my pale face.

I stepped down from my bed, my white feet land on the cold, hard floorboards. My room was rectangular, with ten identically sized to my left and another ten to my right. A door lay ahead of me with a brass door handle and flimsy lock that comes undone when you rattle the door, though on the outside the locks are big and durable not even the biggest boys could knock away. My room used to be grey but now it is a too bright yellow, peeling in corners making you remember what lies beneath the false façade of security. Though the room was small it did not feel cramped, a bed along one wall and a wardrobe along another. My small desk was covered in books and papers but not of the school type, nor the fictitious but information most people don't find interesting big books explaining little things in depth. Because that is how I feel but opposite a huge thing barely explained by anybody as nobody knows about me and they can't be blamed often I hide my mind away and freeze any attempts to get in.

That is of course, until "she" came.

Dawn had only become to crack, I wake early usually due to my plagued sleep, nightmares fill it some so bad I wake in a sweat. Strangely I can never remember the content just the sounds, people pacing, whimpering and people yelling strange words that don't make sense.

I walk to my closet and look in, it is too cold outside to play or sit and enjoy the crisp air, and I know that I will spend as much of the day I can in my room. It snowed heavily a week or so ago and, the powdery snow upon the ground which was fun to play in but now it has been trampled underfoot and turned grey and mushy. I reluctantly pull on my grey school skirt and a long-sleeved red shirt. The shirt hangs limply on my chest I am average height for ten, but my bones are bare, I guess I am naturally skinny though I am not a great eater. I tie my brown shoes and wait on my bed for the bell. Our rooms are uncomfortably hot in winter the gas heaters let out a terrible smell that fills up the room and unbearable stuffy heat. This is why I tried to keep my window open as much as possible and kept my bed stripped of my duvet. Of course the matron didn't want the snow and rain coming into my already dank room and ordered me to close it. This happened a few times before she lost patience with my actions and padlocked my window shut. Waiting for the bell I feel as though I will suffocate of over used air and toxic fumes.

I am not an orphan. My parents may be dead, but I cannot give myself that kind of respect, as they abandoned when I was a baby at this orphanage unwanted and forgotten. Orphanages should be places for unfortunate children who loose there parents tragically to fires or illness not a dumping ground for unwanted ones. They may be out there somewhere, but I don't want to see them, they left me here wondering about who and where I belong. I know my fathers name was Barrett as that is my surname and they told me it was real not like a lot of the surnames here. My first name is Veda, I like it, I have never met another Veda, nor do I intend to apparently that was a gift of my mother. It is hard to make my name sound harsh with the vibrating v and soft vowels it sounds pretty off the tongue.

I sigh, I have no watch or clock and my only guess of the times is by looking out the window but in these cold winter months the clouds provide darkness all day. I slide off my bed and decide to do something about my hair, it has been lying on my back unbrushed for around a couple days now and it has already developed into matte. I take my brush and bring it threw my impossibly thick hair, no luck. My hair is such a light blonde it is almost white (when it is clean, when it is a shade of dirty grey much to every bodies displeasure apart from my own.) My looks are a hopeless case and when I do look half decent I feel know different and there is no comment so usually I leave them for as long as reasonably unnoticeable. Today I have noticed the untidiness. I wouldn't mind my hair as much if I didn't have black eyes, it looks wrong white hair, white skin and black eyes almost unnatural as if I am looking into blankness. Eyes are meant to be lively and shining but I have never caught a glint in my eyes. Brushing my hair takes a long time and when I am finally done it is static and frizzy, I have no more time for it, so I tie it back high and out of my face.

Someone unlocked my door and momentarily the bell rings, a harsh ear-splitting ring that's not only uncomfortable for my ears but the rest of my body feels a shiver.

Apart from the idiotic boys who are equally soft-headed and don't realise that if you through your food away you won't receive more, breakfast was uneventful. I stealthily retreat to my room while the rest of the students are being coaxed into the garden to get some fresh air which I probably do need but am not willing to sacrifice the chance of doing nothing today for. It is no secret to me and everyone else that I am not a normal girl. Strange things happen to me, things I can't explain often they're convenient and small but otherwise they get me into great holes of trouble that I have no way of getting out of and when I do try to explain the truth people say they're lies.

Just yesterday morning I accidently tore a page in a library book and as I was down getting sticky tape from the store room it must have fixed itself, as when I came up the page was not only whole but with no sign of the rip, convenient but frightening. Sometimes it really gets to me, I think I'm going mad as these things happen as if by magic and magic only belongs in stories read to the youngsters not an almost eleven-year-old such as myself. Most people avoid me, even the matrons and staff spend no longer with me than necessary, I have no one to speak to or share a laugh with. I am confused of who or what I am, because I am not normal that much I know. I know nobody who understands that I am not like the others and doesn't subtly dismiss me as nuisance. At least I don't have to defend my self from bullies as they've realised bad things happen to them when they do, mysterious objects come out of nowhere, possessions go missing, sometimes they get hurt or ill and though there is no proof, I am always to blame. Though I never intend for these things to happen I agree that I must be behind them for whenever these things happen I feel something, sometimes a tingle other times a truly sudden mood change.

I am allowed to play in the hall with the other children, they play tag for a bit until they are tired or slip on the highly polished floor and crumple to the floor. I prefer to stay in my room so I curl up on my bed and write haikus about anything and everything but I am running out of subjects and finding it impossible to find a word rhyming with month. The clock chimes to the hour and I realise that I have been sitting, staring absently at the wall for too long to consider myself sane. Then I realise just how hot I am, I look into my hand miror and see that my cheeks are flushed and blotchy so I head for the door. As I open it I am met with our matron Ms Dipton.

"Veda, sit back down you have a visitor" She remarks looking me up and down ushering me back inside.

It was really very rare to be called on during the day or at all in my case. Some of us have distant relatives who visit on birthdays or whenever they do but nobody has ever come calling for me. The only visitors I remember having were workers from different orphanages but they came for everybody not just me. The matron opened the door and followed by her was a curious middle-age woman. She was tall and wore a long dress of emerald green that came down to her black buckled boots, though she looked stern with frown lines she definitely wasn't angry.

"Thank you, Ms Dipton, may I have a few words with Miss Barrett myself" the stern woman said crisply with a small glance at me. Ms Dipton backed out of my room and closed the door slowly. I immediately averted my gaze at her my eyes pieced threw her own venomous eyes. She looks rather eccentric with her flowing green dress that more resemble robes and shiny silver broach in the shape of a fire bird I've read about, penix no I think it's a phoenix.

"Good-morning Miss Barrett, my name is Professor McGonagall" she starts an obviously prepared speech, Honestly, I knew this would happen some-time she's probably from some looney bin for hopeless cases.

"I am a representative from a boarding school that you have a place at called Hogwarts" I stare at her blankly, I know no school called Hogwarts and am confused how I got a place, my whits are ever absent in class and my grades aren't exactly screaming in my face.

She saw my confusion and discomfort and resumed in a kinder voice. "You are not an ordinary girl Veda"

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean" speaking for the first, my voice came out small and constricted but still conveying that I had no idea about anything she was saying and a slight tone of distaste that hopefully she didn't catch.

"Of course, You are a witch and so am I, Hogwarts is a school where you can learn to control your magic." She looked at my unchanged face of disbelief and overpowering confusion, she gave me a brief grin.

"No" I reply quietly "Definitely not, there's no such thing"

"Watch." she pulled a long nobly stick from her cloak and pointed it at a pen on my desk. With a flick of her wrist it levitated into the air and glided over to her open hand. There is no way that was a trick, there's only one explanation for that, _Magic._

"I can do that?" I asked in amazement.

"Soon, but only if you agree to come and learn it" she replied.

"You must be mistaken, I mean wouldn't I know if I was a – _witch_ "

"Have you ever made things happen that you can't explain, when provoked or scared." She looks at me and I nod my head once. "There are others like you that have no knowledge of their powers, students with non-magical parents."

"You knew my parents, they weren't like me." I ask eager to know more of my heritage.

"I didn't know your parents, the records show that neither of your parents were magical, though there is definitely magical blood somewhere along your line." She gives me another half-smile, then hands me a thick letter made of yellow parchment addressed in green ink to:

 **Miss V. Barrett**

 **Room 11**

 **Hickfords' Orphanage**

 **London**

"This is your formal invitation to Hogwarts, if you choose to accept" she gives me another look this time expecting an answer.

"-yeah of course" I answer still shocked but slowly starting to believe her. I slide my finger under the envelope and remove the parchment within.

 **Ms Veda Barret**

 **Room 11**

 **Hickfords' Orphanage**

 **London**

 **Dear Miss Barret**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.**

 **Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on September 1** **st** **. We await your owl no later than July 31** **st** **.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

"What does it mean we await your owl?" I ask

"Don't worry about that, as long as you are definitely willing I will inform the Headmaster." She replies.

"Also" I am looking at the second piece of parchment now also written in green ink. "Where can I get a cauldron and wand and spell books? I'm sure they don't sell them around here."

"A representative from Hogwarts or myself will collect you closer to the date."

"I can't come" I say suddenly remembering I haven't a penny to my name.

"Why ever not" She responds sternly.

"Well I'm an orphan and I'm sure my parents didn't leave me anything, I can't afford it"

"Nonsense, don't worry about that"

"Okay, this is all real isn't it I'm not dreaming or anything" I finish still struggling to believe.

"Only if you believe it is" she responds, and I grin widely. "That reminds me, don't tell anyone about this, our world is a secret to all non-magic people, I have informed your matron that it is a scholarship for a boarding school for unfortunate children with academic potential." I grimace a little knowing Ms Dipton would never believe I would get a scholarship.

"She doesn't believe that does she" I respond. "I mean, my grades are not impressive"

"Maybe a little magic was involved, perfectly legal for situations such as your own. Now I'd best be going, the students are waiting. And happy eleventh for tomorrow"

"Goodbye" I say, but she is already out the door.

I stay rooted to my bed, scared to move knowing it might awake me from my dream. A witch, it all makes sense all those unexplainable things that happen to me, thinking about it there are many more. But then again it makes me question some things even more, who were my parents and for the first time ever I think of my more distant relations that are like me. I stare at my hands, the hands of a witch, I clutch my face with my hands but they quickly withdraw as my finger-tips are ice. It is funny how different the temperature of different parts of your body are at once, nothing is simple anymore. Today is the 23rd of January and tomorrow I will be eleven years old. And then it is only months away from starting my new life. It seems like the place that I belong has finally emerged and it has been there all along, if not hidden in plain sight.

My birthday was short and unlived with a small round cake devoured by all the kids but me. I am given a big slice but end up giving it to the first person who asks as I am sitting away from the others clutching my knees to my chest. I find it harder now to talk to other knowing I am not like them and am out of place in this world. Friends have never been easy to find, and I know that if there is somebody out there, I will not find them here as The children in the orphanage know I'm weird and the ones out know I'm from an orphanage and that is enough to torment or ridicule anybody no matter who they really are and if they knew who I was really was then it would be a lot worse.

School was a bore dragging on over the subjects of algebra, French and other useless skills I, let alone anyone would never need to know about. Strange things still happen to me but I'm glad when they do as now I know why they happen and they give me a little reminder of my new school and life I will be entering soon. Things started to happen under my control as well, small things like needing a pen, I think precisely, and one will appear nearby these are the times when my new identity excites me the most. The long days turned into never-ending weeks and eventually the monstrous months moved into the holidays. And suddenly I am only a week away from the first of September.


	2. Chapter 2

It is a beautiful August morning, I was lying on my bed with the dappled sunlight pouring down on me, I am absently skimming a book in hand happily awaiting the days until autumn. I looked up as a quick knock fractured the quietness of the softly chirping birds and slow Sunday traffic, I wonder whether it is coming from my door. Deciding to check anyway I put my book down. Knock Knock, this time it is louder so I jump from my bed and swiftly move to the door a new spring in my foot. My hand turns the brass door knob and I am greeted with a man. I guess he is from Hogwarts judging by his almost flustered and out of place presence.

He is dressed in a black button up shirt, buttoned stiffly around his neck, and black pants. A mop of straight greasy black hair was planted on his pale head, he was young, but his sour expression caused lines around his mouth and forehead. Onyx eyes met onyx eyes, he sneered at me, this is surprising seeing as I have we have not exchanged a single word or know anything of each-other, well maybe he knows something about me but I can't think of anything that would make him hate me. I sharpened my stare into a glare and look away.

"I see you are not packed" he spat in a very sardonic tone. His sharp voice split the atmosphere, I feel a little confronted, but I wouldn't let him know.

"I haven't had any news for over six months, let alone a warning of your coming" I retorted.

At this his expression changed to something more dangerous, I do retreat this time and decide to obey. I reach under my bed and pull out a small blue drawstring bag. I stuff some jeans, skirts, shirts, socks, underwear and dresses in it. I also drop in some books, pens and paper though I don't think they will be very useful.

He looks back at me his figure is shadowed by the narrow shadow of the wall leaving him in darkness. He turns and leaves my room suddenly, so I follow not knowing what else to do. Professor McGonagall was strict and certainly not someone to cross, but this new man was mean, rude and mean. We walk straight past the office my matron stares at me as we leave the building. This is when he finally gives me some answers.

"My name is Professor Snape you will address me as that or sir, I will not tolerate insolence so if you do not want a years' worth of detention I suggest you mind your words, Miss Barrett" he threatened. It made me angry, I did not like this new professor and hoped I would not see much of him, but my curiosity was blaring so I put on my most innocent, polite voice.

"Please sir, where are we going?" I ask sounding very convincing. The hot sun was pounding down on us as we walked down the vacant streets.

"I will escort you to Diagon Alley, where one of my colleagues will take you" he replied in a voice of monotone with still enough coldness to make me feel uncomfortable.

We continue on a long way; Snape's strides are long, and I struggle to keep up finally we get to a small pub. Wedged between the shops and cafes of the street this pub looks mystic and out of place there is a sign over the door swaying and creaking in the wind it reads " _The Leaky Cauldron"_. Snape enters the building, so I follow, the pubs occupants are strange and different, a man with long brown hair and beard looks at me over his glass and a woman with bright purple eyes winks at me. Then a balding man comes out from behind the counter, his eyes are bright unlike Snape's and the dirty tea towel around his waist makes him seem honest.

"Professor, I didn't know you took little uns' around" He says to Snape looking me up and down. "they're smaller every year."

"Circumstances prevented Minerva from collecting her Tom" he replied, then looked at me. "Yes, this one is particularly scrawny."

I narrow my eyes but say nothing.

"Well I hope you enjoy Hogwarts Miss, best days of my life they were" Tom said addressing me now.

"I will" I reply smiling and he smiles back.

"We will be going Miss Barrett, give your bag to Tom you will be staying here until the first of September" Snape sneered at me. I hand my light bag over to Tom who gives me a smile I return. I watch as Snape leaves through the back door.

"Move Barrett!" Snape snapped.

Snape is facing a brick wall with a black stick in his hand which I suppose is his wand, he taps it on a few specific bricks before the walls folds away before my eyes to reveal a beautiful, bustling alley. Snape walks on through the large groups of children, adults and creatures, most of the adults are wearing long cloaks of vibrant colours except for Snape a long flowing black cloak had emerged from his back. The street is lined with small shops with interesting items for sale such as cauldrons, brooms and wands.

"Barrett! Use your eyes!" Snape said grimacing down at me. I realise I have indeed not noticed that Snape has stopped a few steps behind me.

Snape was talking to a man, he was huge, twice my height casting a shadow over me he had a jolly expression though half obscured by his beard, his beetle eyes are shining.

"Halo Veda, my names Rubeus Hagrid though Hagrid 'ill do I'll be takin' yer round diagon alley ter get yer school stuff" Hagrid said looking down at me through his bushy beard, I smile slightly at him still comprehending his size.

Snape turned and left his black cloak billowing behind him, shoppers moving aside he seems to be a constant magnet repelling passers.

"Now we've got a lot ter buy, I guess we can start at flourish and blots ter get yer books and things" Hagrid said cheerfully.

"Hagrid, I don't have any money" I tell him.

"What- oh not ter worry professor McGonagall gave me a couple galleons"

"Galleons?'

"Of course, yer muggle-born don' worry you'll know everythin' soon enough, galleons are wizard money, there's knuts, sickles and galleons." Hagrid explained handing me the coins.

We continue walking and bewildered by my surroundings and of course excited for Hogwarts, then I remember Snape, I really hope he isn't one of my teachers.

"Hagrid, Professor Snape, does he hate everybody because he definitely hates me, and will I have him at school?" I ask.

"I'm sure Snape doesn't hate yer, you've done nothin' wrong he's like that with everyone. He teaches potions so yer will have 'im" Hagrid replied, I sighed I really underestimated how spiteful he could be when I first met him I think to myself, backtalking! I've got too much pride.

We continue down the bright streets of Diagon Alley until we reach a shop named Flourish and Blots.

"Yer have your book list, I'll be out here, I don' really fit inside the shop lots of books waitin' to be knocked over" Hagrid says.

"Okay" I give a small smile.

I push open the door and step inside a small bell tinkering around my ears. The book shop is beautiful two stories of old and new books the smell of parchments fills me, I can see what Hagrid is talking about knocking things over as there are stacks of precariously stacked books everywhere even in the middle of the shop, a man in a pointed hat and red robes approaches me.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" he asks me.

"Yes, first year I need a history of magic, standard boo-" I start but he is already behind the counter. He comes back a moment later holding an array of different books.

"I also need a quill and ink as well as parchment" I tell him. He ushers me over to a corner of the shop with an assortment of different writing accessories.

"these ones" he points to a box with different sized quills "are our finest Peacock feathered quills, or if you'd like a cheaper alternative ravens do the job nicely."

The man recommends at least seven quills, so I choose the raven feathered ones I also pick up two bottles of ink and a lot of parchment.

"One galleon, 12 sickles and 4 knuts" He says. I look inside my purse and realise I don't know which coins are which, so I give the man my purse hoping he is honest, he pulls out one gold coin, twelve silver coins and four small bronze coins.

"Thank you" I murmured as I struggled through the door with my hands full of heavy books. Hagrid is waiting outside holding two dripping ice-creams.

"Thought this might help with the heat" Hagrid says handing me the large sundae.

"Thanks" I lick the ice-cream joyously "Milk and biscuits, quite delicious actually." Hagrid laughed, he really did have a jolly face, I'm glad some teachers aren't stern like McGonagall or downright mean like Snape.

"Do you teach a subject Hagrid?"

"No, no not me I don't have a perfect record yer see I was expelled in my third year" Hagrid replied.

"What happens if you do get expelled, are there others school where you can go"

"No! if yer get expelled they snap your wand in half they do, you'll never do magic again, that's it may as well make yourself useful as a muggle" Hagrid tells me angrily.

We didn't talk for I while, I wasn't angry just lacking something to say, they silence grew contagious and we didn't speak until we got to a crooked shop in the quieter part of the street.

"look sorry Veda, I just made mistakes when I was young, and I don't want anyone to end up like me"

"I was insensitive I'm fine, sorry" I tell him.

"Well I guess it's time ter get yer wand, I'll wait outside its rather personal" Hagrid pointed at the building in front of us.

"Ollivanders makers of fine wands since 382bc" I read.

A man greets me at the door and ushers me inside.

"Ah Miss Barrett, I remember every wand I ever sold to your family, some turned out better than others" the man said.

"But I'm muggle born Mister-" I say tempting him to give me his name.

"Ollivander, I have been around a long time and you certainly have magical blood and powerful blood at that"

He comes over to me with a tape measurer and notepad, he measures my finger tip to elbow then earlobe to waist obviously rather intrigued.

"black eyes" muttered Mr Ollivander "And white hair, very unusual"

"You are pretty, but your eyes show a past not even you remember" He twitters not really talking to me. I look at him intently curious at how this has to do with my wand. Ollivander has left me standing, his hand running along stacks of rectangular boxes, he pulls a couple out and brings them to his desk.

"I am sure you are destined for a phoenix feather but a dragon heartstring may treat you well, a unicorn hair is useful for main schemes but may go to waste on you. My wands can sense a thirst for success but much more a companion to do it with" He stares at me again. "Elm, Phoenix feather, 10 inches and supple" he hands it to my rigid hand "Give it a wave."

I swing the wand and all the papers on Mr Ollivanders desk fly up in a flurry and come done shredded.

"This wand hates you, it is unclear why there's something about you it doesn't accept" he says handing me another wand "Walnut, Pliant with a phoenix feather core 8 and ¼ inches"

I swing this one and the wand spirts flames everywhere before cracking longways.

"I'm really sorry! I'll pay for it as well" I stammer.

"No need" he hands me another one, similar mishaps continue to occur until Ollivander starts on the dragon heartstring and unicorn hair cores.

"You are destined for great things and maybe it's time to bring out something I was keeping for special circumstances" He walks passed the aisle of wands and up the step stairs at the back of the shop, he comes back with a black box the shape of a coil.

"This was a present from a good friend of mine Gregorovitch, as a friend and fellow wandmaker I helped him in a very difficult time when they were rounding up you know who's followers. He was working for him under the imperius curse, I shed my blood, sweat and tears to get him released from Azkaban, you had no idea who to trust a couple years ago and obviously anybody could claim they were under the imperius curse for some had nobody to fight for truth others like my friend had a couple he had only one therefore I had a choice between what is right and what is easy" He looks down at the caramel coloured wand in his hand. "he promised me the most powerful wand he could craft, this is the result, of course I had no use for it, the wand choses the wizard Miss Barrett" he looks me up and down.

"And I think this might be yours, Cyprus wood with a thestral hair core, that is not one I stock nor Gregorovitch, deemed a little dangerous. Too many people with a thestral hair wand would lead to disaster. 13 and ¾ inches swishy."

I grasp the wand and feel a tingle through my body, I flick it slightly and the room lights up with blinding golden light every bit of furniture levitates an inch from the floor, so I flick it again and the furniture is back on the floor.

As quickly as I had my wand it is snatched away by Mr Ollivander.

"This wand has chosen you, Miss Barrett it has accepted you" Ollivander says, staring at me his face contorting "You must understand the power in this wand, power many dream to possess, you must not abuse this power, or you will hurt yourself and others, keep your mind unmoved and your thoughts pure and this wand will lead you to greatness"

I pay for my wand and turn to leave when Mr Ollivander calls.

"Don't be tempted by empty promises of power, the greatest power is love and you can find that in everyone but not by yourself."

"I won't be" I say before opening the door "I promise."

Hagrid was waiting outside the shop with a couple of bags at his feet, He stood up as he saw me.

"Blimey Veda, yer took yer time I guess wands can be pickier than humans sometimes', I just went next door to get some slug pellets" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, I have a question"

"Ask away can't promise I can answer anythin' though"

"Mr Ollivander said something about someone called you know who, and I don't know who, do you know who he means." I ask innocently though my words are long and dragged out almost testing him.

"Yer don' know about you know who" He asks bewildered.

"I don't know who" I ask getting raged.

"Don't loose yer head, you know who-" I glare at him my black eyes blazing "Voldemort his name was Voldemort, we do not speak 'is name most are still afraid' though no uns' seen him for a year"

"But why are people so afraid of Voldemort" I ask.

"Shh, some wizards go bad and he went as bad as yer could go. He had power, he gathered followers, and no-one survived when he decided to kill em'. Well so we thought until young Harry Potter, a little under a year ago he set out to kill Harry, both 'is parents we killed with a flick of his wand he tried to kill Harry too but the curse rebounded onto him. Nobody has seen Voldemort since, his followers have mostly been imprisoned and the world has moved on from those dark times."

"So if Voldemort is dead why are people still so scared of him"

"Not dead, I believe he's still out there too weak to carry on, waitin', there's not enough human in 'im to die" Hagrid replied.

"Why didn't anyone stop him, I mean couldn't the police have a man hunt or something, not everyone could be a follower and we have magic how hard could it be" I say hastily, one man couldn't get away with so much without being caught. Hagrid turns to look at me.

"They had magic too yer know, look here, you have hav' no idea how bad thins were" Hagrid bellowed "we were scared if anyone stood up to him he'd come for our families, he'd torture us."

"There must have been someone out there who wasn't scared, somebody willing to risk being tortured or killed, for the greater good"

"A lot of us did fight and died and some of the best of us died, it was a war good against evil"

"Did you fight, I would've"

Hagrid turns away from me sharply and walks ahead. It seems that I've touched a nerve, wizards think differently, more like me. First Snape and now Hagrid I'll have to back down a bit.

We walked in silence for a little while, Hagrid lead me to shops where I bought potions supplies, cauldrons and even a telescope. I then got my school robes from Madam Malkin's with matching pointed hats.

We got back to the leaky cauldron after what seemed like an eternity, my cheeks red from the sun and my hair pulling from its pony tail. School starts in a few days and I couldn't be more excited, but I knew it would not be enjoyable if I had no friends, I'll be kind and friendly and try not to test peoples temper or nerve.

"I honestly don't know what to say to you Veda, I can't tell what your intentions are but I hope you choose the right path I've seen kids like you change and I've warned you friends are not worth sacrificing for power" That message Hagrid gave me was deep and similar to Ollivanders. I will be good at school, I will keep my friends, if I find any, at topmost priority. I certainly won't be manipulated by power and I will stay strong, I want to tell him all this, but it doesn't come out as that, all is say is-

"Trust me"


	3. Chapter 3

My time at the leaky cauldron went by quickly, I still had a few coins in my purse to spend in diagon alley. Everything I saw was so unique and interesting, I ended up with a bag of funny trinkets including a pocket sneakoscope, a revealer and a pack of exploding snap. Tom was very hospitable, and I enjoyed hearty meals for breakfast, lunch and dinner accompanied by an interesting drink called butter beer that instantly warms you up from the inside.

I spent my days poring over my school books, each riddled with foreign facts and terminology. Curses and spells intrigued me, so I memorised all I could even though I was warned by Hagrid that if I practice magic out of school I would be expelled, which certainly seemed liked being turned out of wizarding society altogether the way he had talked about it. I read about herbology and astronomy which both seemed interesting alone but when compared to transfiguration and potions the subjects looked a little dire. It was amazing what a narrow stick can do, with one word it could kill a man or create objects out of nothing (not food though, I memorised the five laws of transfiguration).

I wake with a start, the suns shining beautifully through the thin cotton curtains and then I remember its not summer at all, today is the first day of Autumn and my first day of school. I quickly get out of my warm bed covered in goose feather pillows and pull on one of my best dresses, its blue and simple but nice and fresh. I grab my toothbrush and hairbrush and run down the hall to the small bathroom, there I brush my teeth and tame my hair into a plait that runs down my back almost to my waist. My face stares back at me through the mirror, I see not the confused girl from under a year ago but an excited rosy face, even a small twinkle shone in my pitch-black eyes. After a final check that all my belongings and clothes are in my trunk I go down the stairs two at a time to breakfast. Hagrid would be picking me up shortly afterwards to catch the train at eleven. I then secure my wand in one pocket and my remaining two sickles and eleven knuts in another.

"Good-morning Tom" I call as I see him come around a corner holding a tray of breakfast.

"Veda, I hope your excited for school" He beamed.

"Too excited, I hope its as good as I'm told" I say.

"There's no way to describe the magic of Hogwarts, you won't be disappointed"

I settle down at a small table and quickly devour my eggs and bacon, I then chug my pumpkin juice, I am then met with an awkward period of around ten minutes where it is two early to grab my trunk and wait at the door, but I have nothing else to do. I give in after a few moments of quiet and walk back to my room to bring my trunk downstairs, I start my descent with the heavy trunk. Before I can stop myself, I slip and am tumbling down the stairs, I land with a thud on my trunk at the bottom of the stairs. At least ten heads have turned abruptly to my direction.

"you alright miss" Tom asked worriedly. I get up my foot hurts but not tremendously, I nod at him.

"what where trying to do" he says looking up at the narrow staircase I had tried to bring my trunk down.

"Bring my trunk down" I say "I guess I succeeded" giving him a grim smile.

"I would've down that" he says "with magic" he adds as an afterthought.

"right- yeah that was silly of me"

"Veda" a booming voice is heard around the corner, he emerges, its Hagrid.

"Oh, hi Hagrid" I say giving him a weak smile.

"yer alrigh'" he asks concerningly.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine" I say though my foot Is still hurting.

"Come on then, we've got a train ter catch"

We walk out of the leaky cauldron and onto the busy morning street. It has been a while since I've seen normal people in normal clothes and normal shops selling normal items. The street was a picture of normality except for Hagrid, his size attracted every pair of eyes most looking away quickly, but you could hear one or two kids asking their parents about him.

Kings cross was very close, thankfully as my trunk was heavy and bulky, my hands were being rubbed raw and small calluses were forming. We walk through the doors into a large hall with mounds of people I followed Hagrid to a small secluded inlet.

"Righ', I can't come with yer onto the platform, I don't have a ticke' yer see" he hands me a small golden ticket. "I'd best be goin', I'll see yer at Hogwarts Veda."

Hagrid leaves through the entrance, people jumping out of the way of him others staring at him from behind. I find a trolley and struggle to lift my monstrous trunk onto it. I then look at the ticket in my hand, it reads leaving at eleven o'clock on platform nine and three quarters, I squint at the small ticket making sure I've read it correctly no definitely 9 and ¾. Platform nine and ten are to the left so I set off towards the platform. When I get to platform nine I see no station between it and ten just a large brick wall, a small pudgy station master is leaning against the wall whistle in hand yelling at some boys to stop throwing pennies on the track.

"Excuse me" I ask timidly walking towards the man "Where is platform 9 and 3/4?"

"Platform 9 and 3/4, Whatever this joke is it ain't funny, you're not the first today, you got a ticket or not" he replies angrily his round face turning crimson.

I walk away feeling completely confused, how can I catch a train from a platform that doesn't exist and why didn't Hagrid tell me he really isn't the most helpful person I've met. I overhear distant conversations as I sit and inspect my ticket, but one catches my attention.

"Don't get on McGonagall's bad side even if you're sorted into Gryffindor she'll take points and give you plenty of detentions" a boys voice rang, I look up and see a rather tall teenage boy with a trunk and eagle in a cage.

"I'm not scared of her, Snape seems lethal" A younger boy around my age follows the older boy.

They are definitely going to Hogwarts, I'm sure, I walk my trolley over to them.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to platform 9 and ¾" I inquire pointedly.

"First year at Hogwarts, your lucky I'm going into my seventh, I will miss the feasts, you walk straight at that wall there" He points at a thick brick wall, my surprise is obvious, and he laughs at my kindly. "You won't crash."

At that he runs straight at the wall between platform nine and ten and vanishes into nothingness.

"Wow, I've never actually seen it before" The younger boy says "Good luck" he grinned and just as quickly went through the wall. I look around for anybody who could see me, but this side of the station seemed rather empty. I grip my trolley handle tightly and break into a swift run at the red brick wall as I near I close my eyes and brace for impact before feeling a breeze of wind and then excited chattering and the sound of a steam engine horns.

I open my eyes to a world more colourful than diagon alley, witches and wizards adorn in brilliant cloaks kissing their children goodbye. Students climbing onto the train grasping owls, cats and some rather large toads. A whistle sounds as I notice a clock below a red sign reading 9 and ¾, I hurry over to the carriage and drag my trunk onto a rack taking out my robes to change into later. The aisle is narrow as I try to find a compartment that isn't full, sparks of light in the shape of butterflies come out of a compartment full of giggling girls. Finally, I find one at the very end of the carriage I sit down on the seat and pull out my wand, I flick it once some dull smoke comes out the end I flick it again this time saying wingardium leviosa a spell I read about, still nothing.

"Hello can I sit here" it's the younger boy from before, he's rather handsome with olive skin and a mop of curly brown hair, his eyes are like a hawk yellowy green in tint and rather alert, he had with him a beautiful brown bird with yellow beak and feet. I nod and he smiles a dimple in his left cheek.

"You're Muggle-born?" he asks.

"How did you know?"

"Your parents would have told you how to get onto the platform, but I'd of thought that whoever brought you to king's cross would've told you that, My names Phineas, Phineas Auberon Whitworth, most people call me Phin though"

"My names Veda Barret are your parents' wizards too?"

"Yeah we're not the bad sort though, well my mums' sides a bit fanatical but I have lots of half-blood cousins on Dad's side."

"What do you mean the bad sort, Hagrid told me about Voldemort-"

"You know, blood superiority, how some purebloods think all muggle-born's are dirt" he explained.

"No, I didn't know" I reply a little weakly, so now I'm going to be treated unequally even in the wizard world.

"Most people are half-bloods anyway, if we hadn't mixed with muggle's we would've died out" Phineas replies comfortingly "most people don't have anything against muggle-borns anyway"

The train jolted into action and Phineas' bird squawked in protest

"That's a nice bird, what is it" I ask

"Him! that's peaches, he's a peregrine falcon" Phineas replies reaching over to touch the bird through the cage, it snapped at his fingers drawing a small drop of blood. "He hates me, it's my oldest brothers bird he's left Hogwarts now, He's good at delivering letters fast I mean, he's a little reluctant, some-times I have to throw him out the window."

I laugh and he cracks up too.

"I wish I had a bird, I couldn't afford one. I'm an orphan well probably, I don't know who my parents were but McGonagall said I got my magic genes further up the line. Was that your brother, then one with you.?"

"Yeah that's Atticus he's nice when he's not doing homework sometimes he's snappy then. He's in seventh year basically finishing before I start."

"I'm really excited though, this is all new to me I met a couple professors, there's McGonagall she's strict I dunno if she's nice as well" I tell him.

"Yeah Atticus said she's stern but kind and head of Gryffindor" he rebounded.

"I met Snape too, he's a bit unfriendly" I say quietly.

"Atticus says he's a total git, though a bit off his usual sliminess last year, he hates Gryffindor's only likes Slytherins"

"what are Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"Houses, every student gets sorted tonight. I don't know how might be like a personality test. Question 1 do you like muggle-born's, No, Slytherin!" Phineas bellows, I grin.

"if Slytherin's hate muggle born's I probably won't be there then."

"Never been a muggle-born in Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin hated them whole heartedly"

"What house is your family in?"

"Dad's a Gryffindor mum's a Slytherin that's her family's fault though, I don't think Slytherins are all bad just most of them are. Atticus is Gryffindor and my oldest brother Cygnus was a Hufflepuff, that's sort of like a neutral house" he finishes a little out of breath.

A light knocking is heard from the glass of our compartment's door, I see a rosy cheeked girl with wavy golden brown hair to her shoulders, she would have a pretty face if her eyebrows weren't furrowed and she looked very flustered.

"Do either of you know a certain Phineas Whitworth" she ordered angrily, I give Phineas a sideways look and he grimaces then stands.

"Yes"

"Where is he, I've been up and down so many carriages looking for him"

"That's me" he replies and the girls face relaxes a little.

"Well in that case I have something from your brother" She hands him a small vial "he said it was important." She looks back down the corridor then at our empty seats "Can I sit here?"

"Sure" I reply as Phineas takes the vial from the girl. "What is that?"

"Medicine, I got injured magically when I was younger, and this is the only thing that helps" He downs the liquid in one go and swallows grimacing "tastes like onion"

"My names Paige Howard"

"Veda" I say.

"Phineas"

"I knew that much" she snorted.

"I'm really nervous about what house I'll be sorted into I hope I'm not Slytherin, they all end up going bad even if you start off nice" Paige says.

"Oi, My mum's a Slytherin" Phineas pipes in angrily.

"Are houses really that important, your sorted as a kid it can't really define the rest of your life" I say breathlessly.

"Oh but it really does" Paige buts in, she takes out her wand. "Watch this, I think I invented a spell when I was trying to use a location charm it didn't work". Phineas leans in as she pulls a small piece of paper out of her bag. "Charta Suey Cubilis" she points her creamy wand at the paper, and it instantly folds into a small swan.

"That's neat" I say and Phineas nods in agreement.

"I know, I think I mixed a laundry spell with a navigation spell, of course this is my first time using magic."

"Anything off the trolley dears" a small ancient looking witch pushes a trolley down the aisle and stops at our door.

"two chocolate frogs and a pack of fizzing wizzbees" Phineas says while searching for money in his pocket, he hands the witch four shiny silver sickles.

"One chocolate frog please and some droobles" Paige pays for her loot and the witch looks at me.

"Anything for you dear" the trolley witch trills at me.

"um- what do you recommend" I ask Paige and Phineas.

"Chocolate frogs are the best though I'm partial to fizzing wizzbees" Phineas replies.

"Yeah chocolate frogs are the best I collect the cards" Paige agrees.

"One frog please and um what are those" I ask pointing at some sweets that look like jelly beans.

"Bertie Botts Every flavour bean's" She replies smiling.

"Okay I'll get one of them too" I say handing her most of my remaining coins, she leaves our carriage and continues down the aisle.

"They can be good" Paige says pointing at the bean's "I haven't had one since I got a spoilt milk one, too scared I guess"

I open the cardboard box and take out a red one.

"That could be apple or something nice, but my brother once got a blood flavoured one" Phineas said grimacing. "Usually my lucks pretty good"

"Take some" I give the box to Phineas who passes it to Paige who reluctantly takes an orange one. We all put the beans in our mouth and chew cautiously, suddenly I taste an interesting floral taste, Phineas' face stays the same while a flush of relief passes over Paige's.

"I think I got Rose" I say uncertainly.

"Marmalade, I love marmalade especially on burnt toast, I always ask my Mum to burn my toast, she thinks I'm weird." Paige says thoughtfully, Phineas' mouth is still chewing.

"Yogurt" He finally says "Not the sweet vanilla kind, you know the sort of tangy type"

We each take a few more beans the worst being an egg yolk one I unfortunately came across, I then pick up my chocolate frog. When I open the packaging, a brown frog jumps up at my face I catch it in mid air before it goes rigid in my hand.

"Do I eat it- I mean it was just alive"

"It wasn't alive, it's just a charm that gives it life for a moment or two" Paige replies opening her frog keeping it down in the packet with one hand.

"I got Salazar Slytherin" Phineas announces excitedly holding up a shiny card "He founded Slytherin it also completes my founder's collection" he tells me.

"Xavier Rastrick" Paige says Gloomily "already got him"

"Can I have him" Phineas asks eagerly, and Paige chucks him the card. I look into my box and a card glints at the bottom, as I pick it up to closer inspect, the figure leaves.

"Herpo the foul" I read the bottom of the card.

"That one's a bit temperamental always leaving his picture" Phineas says his mouth full of chocolate.

"That explains where he's gone" I say mock dismally, Phineas smirks.

"You know we should probably change into our robes" Paige says "we'll probably be arriving soon, we've just past Sinners Point" She points out the window to a couple of wooden shacks creaking slightly in the breeze. We all put our robes over our muggle clothes.

"Whoa I really do look like a witch now" I amaze putting on my pointed hat.

At that moment a bunch of rowdy boys hurtle down the aisle the boy at front has hair the colour of fire and he is directing a sparkly violet orb with his wand, they are gone quickly carriage vibrating at their rampage. Then the pounding stops.

"Go on Bill" a boy further down encourages.

"Come on Bill, we didn't come to Hogwarts for nothing" another boy sounds. Suddenly a fizzing sound is heard and a small pop the light at the roof of our compartment turns violet, the three of us a bathed in the vibrant light.

"Blasted-" Paige stands up and slams the door open.

"Oh no, this looks bad" I stand up and try to pull Paige back but she strides forward and I crash into the door, she then addresses the boy by yelling at him and the lights are fixed quite suddenly. She comes back into the compartment with a humph.

"Sorry Howard" a boy yells from outside.

"Stupid, Stupid boys" she mutters while putting her wand back in her pocket. "They think they run this place"

"They probably will, judging by his hair he's likely a Weasley. Popular pure blood Gryffindor family, some may say funny" Phineas says, and quite suddenly the train stops. No view to see from the pitch-black sky.

"We're here" Paige exclaims.

"Finally" I add.


End file.
